Conventionally, when it is not desired to copy unnecessary pages or pages containing a confidential item of a plurality of sheets of originals, it is necessary to perform the copy after removing these pages manually. In addition, after the copy, it is also necessary to perform an operation of returning these pages.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-147943, when OHP paper for presentation and materials for distribution are printed, a cover, an interleaving paper, a back cover, a content, and the like, which are unnecessary to copy, are specified, respectively, so as to perform the copy pages other than these pages.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-125838 discloses a facsimile apparatus which recognizes a page number of each page of image data of read originals or received originals and rearranges in the order of page number, thereby performing output after arranging in the proper order of pages even when the order of pages of the originals is out of order.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-153326 discloses an image forming apparatus which recognizes a barcode of identification information of read originals and changes the output order of each original data based on the identification information, thereby performing output after arranging in the proper order of pages even when the order of pages is out of order (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2000-147943, 8-125838, and 2005-153326).
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-147943 described above indicates a special case where copy for presentation is performed, in addition, only specific pages can be removed.
Moreover, in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 8-125838 and 2005-153326 described above, when copies in a specific range of original images made of a plurality of sheets is desired, it is necessary to pick the page up from the originals to copy, which does not reduce a burden on a user.